vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Childish War
Childish War (おこちゃま戦争, Okochama Sensou) ist ein Song von Giga-P, in Zusammenarbeit mit Reol, und wird von Kagamine Rin/Len gesungen. Hintergrund Der Song erzählt die Geschichte von zwei Geschwistern, die auf Antrag eines Butlers, zielen darauf ab, der nächste "Chef" der Familie zu werden. Die beiden führen einen "Childish War", die beide versuchen, die Oberhand über einander zu bekommen , um zu beweisen, den Butler zu gewinnen, dass der eine den Titel Kaiser verdient. Aber trotz all ihrer Streitereien, war das Ergebnisse in ihrem Wettbewerb ein Unentschieden. Der Song wurde ursprünglich von Giga-P und Reol für Kradness und Reol geschrieben; Jedoch wurde die Rin und Len-Version noch am selben Tag veröffentlicht. Lyrics Japanisch= 昔々の　そのまた昔 とある貴族の　仲良しな兄弟 ry（以下略） 「ちゃんとやれ！」 じいやが呼ぶ　席につけ　よーいどん！ ナイフとフォークで　応戦いたしますの だって僕らは　ブルジョアの 立派な　立派な　貴族様なんですですの ひれふせ愚民　君との違いを ヴァイヴァイスロイ　見せてやるぜ おい　まてまて　また勝手にそんな 見抜けるような　ハッタリかまして はーい　はーい　はい　はい お兄様の仰せのままに（笑） あﾞーむかつくぜ！　まーぢむかつくぜ！ 兄に対して　生意気な態度 鬨（とき）の声　ゴングを鳴らせ ケンカ勃発で　宣戦布告 悪戯（いたずら）して　悪ノリして ほら　ほら　煽（あお）ってく Style で “大安売り”　 買っちゃったら 毎度ありがとうで　君の負け！ （っしゃぁ！） 拙（つたな）い引き出しと 煽（あお）りあいの駆け引きでキメる 兄の威厳見せるため飴と飴 火花散るチル両者の目と目 俺をだれだと思ってる くらえ！おれさまがルールブック▼ ヘタレじゃない　ひよってない ちょっと勇気が足りないだけ さぁさぁみなさん　お手を拝借 当たり前だろ　余裕しゃくしゃく 生まれながらにしてチート やべぇ　煌めく人生がスタート 当然です　見てみな　由緒は　ガチ勢 ハイ論破　ハイ論破　ハイ論破 もらってくぜ　Vサイン はーい　はーい　はい　はい はなまる　よくできまちた☆ あﾞーむかつくぜ！　まーぢむかつくぜ！ 僕に向かって　減らず口なんざ とっておきを　きみに見舞え 報復！制裁！挑発しちゃって 意地悪して　一枚上 チャンスは貰ってくスタンスで 痛恨ミス！あっちゃっちゃー お生憎（あいにく）様だね　君の負け！ （Yeah!） だけどキミ　キミだけが （せいっ　やあっ　とおっ　やあっ　うっ　うっ　やあっ　はっ） ボクに似合いのライバル （せいっ　やあっ　とおっ　やあっ　うっ　とおっ　やあっ　はっ） オチるのも　凹んでんのも （うっ　はっ　せいっ　やあっ　やぁっ　せいっ　はっ） 調子狂わされるから 今宵も　てめーと　やい　やい　やい　やい 大体兄様がいつもそうやってナヨナヨしてるから 僕が兄様の分まで積極的になってやってるんだよ もう少し感謝してほしいね 年上のくせに全然頼りにならないお兄様とか名ばかりだよもう 今日から僕が兄ね　これ決定！ ハイ決定 （お前がいつも一人で暴走するから） （俺が尻拭いせざるを得なくなるんだろうが） （あとオレは別にヘタレじゃない　慎重なだけだ） （メイドたちも爺やも言ってたぞ） （ほんともう少し落ち着いてくれって） （あーもう！うるせぇ～） あﾞーむかつくぜ！　まーぢむかつくぜ！ 憎まれ口は　おくちをチャック 鬨（とき）の声　ゴングを鳴らせ 次世代エンペラーは　この僕だ！　（この俺だ！） 悪戯（いたずら）して　悪ノリして ほら　ほら　煽（あお）ってく Style で 1 から 100 　いただきます 毎度ありがとうで君のm･･･ まさかの　ひ、引き分け！？ （えーっ） |-|Romaji= Mukashi mukashi no sono mata mukashi toaru kizoku no nakayoshi na kyoudai ika rya ku 'chanto yare!' jii ya ga yobu seki ni tsuke yō idon! naifu to fōku de ousen itashi masu no datte bokura ha burujoa no rippa na rippa na kizoku sama na n desu desu no hirefuse gumin kimi to no chigai o vaivaisuroi mise te yaru ze oi matemate mata katte ni sonna minukeru you na hattari ka mashi te hāi hāi hai hai o ani sama no oose no mama ni a? ? mukatsuku ze! ma ? ji mukatsuku ze! ani nitaishite namaiki na taido kachi (toki) no koe gongu o narase kenka boppatsu de sensen fukoku itazura (itazura) shi te aku nori shi te hora hora ao tte ku Style de "ooyasuuri" kacchattara maido arigatou de kimi no make! (sshi ??!) tsutana (tsutana) i hikidashi to ao ri ai no kakehiki de kimeru ani no igen miseru tame ame to ame hibana chiru chiru ryousha no mokuto me ore o dare da to omotteru kurae! ore sama ga rūru bukku? heta re ja nai hiyotte nai chotto yuuki ga tari nai dake sa? sa? minasan o te o haishaku atarimae daro yoyuushakushaku umarenagara ni shi te chīto ya be ? kirameku jinsei ga sutāto touzen desu mi te mina yuisho ha gachi zei hai ronpa hai ronpa hai ronpa moratte ku ze V sain hāi hāi hai hai ha namaru yoku dekimachi ta? a? ? mukatsuku ze! ma ? ji mukatsuku ze! boku ni mukatte herazuguchi na n za totte oki o kimi ni mimae houfuku! seisai! chouhatsu shichatte ijiwaru shi te ichi mai jou chansu ha moratte ku sutansu de tsuukon misu! acchaccha ? o ainiku (ainiku) sama da ne kimi no make! (Yeah !）? dakedo kimi kimi dake ga (sei ya a too ya a u u ya a ha)) boku ni niai no raibaru (sei ya a too ya a u too ya a ha)) ochi ru no mo hekon den nomo (u ha sei ya a ya ? sei ha)) choushi kuruwasareru kara koyoi mo te me ? to yai yai yai yai daitai kei sama ga itsumo sou yatte nayonayo shiteru kara boku ga ani sama no bun made sekkyoku teki ni natte yatteru n da yo mousukoshi kansha shi te hoshii ne toshiue no kuse ni zenzen tayori ni nara nai o ani sama toka nabakari da yo mou kyou kara boku ga ani ne kore kettei! hai kettei (omae ga itsumo ichi nin de bousou suru kara) (ore ga shirinugui se zaru o e naku naru n daro u ga) (ato ore ha betsuni heta re ja nai shinchou na dake da) (meido tachi mo jii ya mo itte ta zo) (honto mousukoshi ochitsui te kure tte) (ā mou! uruse ? ～）? a? ? mukatsuku ze! ma ? ji mukatsuku ze! nikumareguchi ha o kuchi o chakku kachidoki (toki) no koe gongu o narase jisedai enperā ha kono boku da! (kono ore da!) itazura (itazura) shi te aku nori shi te hora hora afu (ao) tte ku Style de 1 kara 100 itadaki masu maido arigatou de kimi no m... masakano hi, hikiwake!? Ehh... Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Kagamine Rin Kategorie:Kagamine Len Kategorie:Kagamine Rin/Len Kategorie:Giga-P